Territory
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: Summer gets turned around and ends up on the wrong side of town. Bane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria stared up at the behemoth blocking her way.

"Little girl, do you know where you are?" He asked her. Alexandria eyed him. Big guy + 1-3 syllable words + Gotham = What?

"I'm in Bane's territory, aren't I, Big Boy?" She asked, sighing as she grabbed her phone from her bag.

"Yes, you are."

"Groovy," Alexandria groaned. She pressed the speed dial on her phone and waited while it rung.

"What are you doing here?" Big Boy demanded. Alexandria glanced up at him for a moment before looking at the wall behind them.

"Summer, what do you want?" Spring said once she finally answered.

"Oh, finally. Yeah, there's no way it's going to be done in time," Alexandria finally said. The man glared at her and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, it's not going to be done in time?" Spring demanded.

"I'm all the way over in Bane's territory. It's not going to be done in time."

"How the hell did you get into Bane's territory?" Spring demanded.

"Long story short? Gang fight between that clown guy and some mafioso," Alexandria explained. "Had to run off before I got shot. Musta got turned around while I was running."

"Julian's gonna kill you," Spring sang.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather he was pissed than I was dead," She snapped. "I gotta go."

Alexandria hung up and slipped her phone back into her large bag.

"What are you doing here?" Big Boy demanded.

"Gee, you're persistent. What, you didn't just hear me?" Alexandria asked angrily. "I got mixed up in a fight between two different groups of thugs. I had to run before I got shot. My legs took me here on an accidental sidetrip through Muscle-y Grr Grr territory," Alexandria snapped. "Now, are you going to kill me yourself or are you going to bring me to your boss?"

"Well, it would be incredibly easy to bring you to my boss since you are already talking to him," Big Boy said. Alexandria froze.

"Wai- what?" She asked. "Don't tell me- I've been sassing _Bane_?" She demanded.

"I am afraid so, niña," Bane said. He sounded amused.

Alexandria threw back her head and groaned. "Why me?" She demanded of the air. "Why does it always happen to _me_?" Bane stopped himself from smiling. She looked up at him. "Look, Bane, I'm really sorry. I really meant no disrespect. I've just had a really long, annoying, tiring day. Do you think you could cut me some slack?" She asked.

Bane put on a thoughtful face. "I think...no."

"Oh, thank you so much, si- wait. You just said no. Why?" Alexandria demanded.

"I think _the boss_ would like to have words with you in private, niña," Bane said. "Grab her and bring her to my rooms," He said, seemingly to thin air. Out of nowhere, a large man grabbed Alexandria and picked her up.

"Hey- what are you doing?" She demanded.

"He's bringing you to see the boss," Bane said, amusement evident in his tone.

"Just groovy. Now Julian really _is_ going to kill me," Alexandria said, sulking from the hold of the nameless man.

"Don't worry, whoever this Julian man is, he's going to have to find you first."

"Well, it's not like you're hidden very well, now, is it? I found you and it was on accident!" Alexandria snarked. "Just imagine what my boss is gonna do if he finds ou-"

"Niña, do you ever feel like you are digging yourself a bigger grave?" Bane asked.

"Well, now I do!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**So this is just a really weird idea I had and I literally have no clue what it came from.**_

_**So, Basically I am very lame and forgot I was supposed to write Hearts. Feel free to peg me with rotten vegetables. Anyway, this just randomly popped into my head and I thought "Why not?" So here you go.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandria glared at him from the seat she'd been set in.

He sat down across from her and watched her.

"You said-" Alexandria glared as he cut her off.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her. One of her eyebrows glided up.

"'scuse me?" She asked.

"Are you hurt, niña?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so," She told him after moving her limbs in a test to see if she was in pain. "Now, would you please let me-"

"What were you doing with the explosives?" He asked, dropping her bag on the table between them. Alexandria sighed and leaned back in her chair, already bored.

"I'm a terrorist," Alexandria said. She pursed her lips as she thought for a moment and amended her statement. "Well, a terrorist depending on the day. Or, rather, Holiday."

"So, the Julian you mentioned, he is Julian Gregory Day? The Calendar Man?" Bane asked.

"Yup."

"I wasn't aware a holiday was coming up," Bane said. "Didn't we just have Christmas?"

"New Years is tomorrow night," Alexandria explained. "When the ball drops, the bombs go off. I was supposed to set up explosions that'll go off at different moments before midnight in order to distract the Bat. Of course, I was about to start before I had to take a detour. And since you've so nicely detained me, Julian is going to be very pissed."

"And how does that affect me, niña?"

"It doesn't. Julian is a very...sadistic man. _My_ punishment is going to be," Alexandria paused and thought for a moment. "Excruciating, in the least."

"Why would you choose to work for a man who hurts you, pequeña?" Bane asked.

Alexandria smiled secretively. "Well, the whole story between Julian and I? He's saved my life. A lot. I can deal with the punishment if it means-"

"Ah. You owe him a debt. A life debt."

"Yeah. A lot of them."

"And you think working for him helps pay off this life debt?"

"Well-"

"With no consideration to your own health?"

"Honestly? I can heal. I can't come back to life," Alexandria said, glaring at Bane.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"That's mine," Alexandria said, reaching for the bag on the table. Bane grabbed her bag and pulled it towards him before taking the phone out.

"Who is this?" He asked calmly, not bothering to glance at the caller ID.

"I assume you are the one who has grabbed my employee," A man said sinisterly.

"Ah. You must be Julian," Bane remarked, looking at Alexandria. Alexandria stared down at her lap and ignored him.

"And you must be Bane," Julian said. "As you must know by now, tonight is New Year's Eve."

"Yes, it is," Bane said evenly.

"I'm going to need Summer back."

"Summer?" Bane asked, his brow furrowing. He turned back to Alexandria. "Is that your name, niña?"

"Yes and no. It's an alias of mine."

"And your real name?"

"Alexandria Mason."

"Ah. Señor Day, I would be happy to give Summer back to you. I do have some conditions, however."

"I'll agree to them all. We can meet after the New Year begins to discuss them. I need her to begin working now, Bane. I'm on a tight schedule."

"Of course. Where do you need her to start putting the bombs up? Oh, don't worry, Señor Day, I have no intentions of ruining your plans," He added after seeing Alexandria cringe.

"Good. See to it that she starts immediately in the Diamond District."

_Click!_

"Pequeña, you truly did get turned around. You were headed to the Diamond District, yes?"

"Well, sorry for being terrified of clowns, you jerk," Alexandria mumbled petulantly, purposefully looking anywhere but at him.

Bane's eyes shone with amusement.

"I think that is the first time anyone has called me a jerk, pequeña."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ah, there we go! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Stitcher: The lesson hasn't started yet. But it will soon :) I like making my characters have too much of a mouth for their own good. It makes them really interesting to write.**_

_**Alright, so I notice people are reading this but none of you are reviewing {Minus you of course, Stitcher :)} So, if you liked this, please take a second out of your time to just type a quick review. Thanks :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandria slipped her coat on and grabbed her large bag.

"So, which one of your guys is gonna be bringing me to the Diamond District?" She asked. "Hopefully they can keep their paws to themselves," She muttered under her breath.

"My men know to keep their hands to themselves, or they will be punished. And I shall be bringing you to the Diamond District, niña."

"Don't you have, like, boss-stuff to do?" Alexandria asked, looking up at Bane.

"As of this moment? No, I do not. Are you ready to leave, pequeña?" Bane asked.

"Groovy," Alexandria said. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

"Is everything set, Summer?" Spring asked. Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"Everything's set. They should go off in five minutes," She spoke into the phone, staring out the window of a building across from.

"Julian wants them going off now. Bats has already disabled those in the Mile."

"Shit. Fine," Alexandria said. She pressed the button on the detonator and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"What the hell is wrong with my explosives?" She demanded.

"Summer? What's wrong?"

"My bombs aren't going off!" Alexandria snapped.

"Summer," A voice growled at her. Alexandria's shoulders slumped before she turned.

"Hiya, Batman," She said weakly. "How's it hangin'?"

_**CRUNCH**_

"Guess it's no goin' so well, huh?" She asked, cradling her face.

"Where's Day?"

"Not sure."

"Wrong answer."

* * *

"Hey, boss, you know that puta you had me bring in?" One of his men asked. Bane turned to look at him.

"Yes. Why?"

"She's on the news."

Bane turned to the TV in his room and turned it on.

"-tman has brought in yet another group of criminals," The reporter blathered on about how Batman had saved the city once again and Bane frowned once they focused on the criminals.

Julian Day had hardly a scratch on him while his four ayudantes were bruised, bloodied, and broken. The women looked miserable and in an excruciating amount of pain while the men looked to be unconscious – that is, the men other than Julian Day.

He most likely surrendered after seeing that his minions were to weak to continue.

"Qué vergüenza," Bane muttered, glaring at the screen. "That man is weak." He had no respect for men who would not fight alongside their armies.

Of course, in order for Bane to collect on his terms, he would have to free the man and his workers.

Bane sighed. It almost wasn't worth it, but he could use all he could get.

* * *

Spitefully, Alexandria kicked Winter. "I knew he was a squealer when I met him," She muttered angrily. Spring glared at him from beside her.

"Of course, Julian doesn't like to listen to you, so of course he keeps him," Spring spat.

"And Fall," Alexandria scowled.

"I'm happy he died," Spring said. Alexandria nodded in agreement.

"I hope Julian punishes Winter."

"Me too."

* * *

_**A/N: So, very short, but I decided this was how the chapter should end. Meh. It's an alright one, I guess.**_

_**Stitcher:**_

_**Yeah, she's kinda an idiot. But that's what makes her so much fun to write!**_

_**Erik-is-my-angel1234:**_

_**Yay! You like it! Hope you enjoy this seriously short chapter while I work on the fourth chapter.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bane threw the man into the wall and watched in satisfaction as he was knocked unconscious.

"Take out the guards, don't worry about the cameras," He ordered his men.

"Sí. And what are you to do?" Bird asked.

"I am going to find the niña."

* * *

"I would have thought someone like you would have been brought to the Asylum, pequeña," Bane said, wrenching open the entrance to her cell.

Alexandria gasped and sat up quickly in her cot.

"What the-" She hissed, staring at him. He took up the entire doorway. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Is that really what you say to the hombre that is breaking you out, niña?" Bane asked.

Alexandria's face slipped into confusion.

"You're breaking me out?"

"Of course. Why do you think I am here? Not for the atmosphere, surely. Are you coming or has this been a waste of my time?"

Alexandria got out of the bed and shivered. Bane handed her a coat and she quickly pulled it on.

"Thanks, Bane," She muttered, looking up at him.

"It has been my pleasure, pequeña."

"No," Alexandria said forcefully. He looked down into her eyes. He could see exactly what she was feeling. She was sincere. "Thank you.

"You are welcome, Alexandria."

* * *

"So, this is la niña que estaba hablando," Bird said, a smirk on his face. "She's a bastante one."

"What'd you call me?" Alexandria demanded, fixing a glare on him.

"He called you pretty," Bane remarked. "No harm in that, surely, niña."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "Bastante sounds like an insult."

"She's feisty, too," Bird said. "What is it you need her for, boss?"

"You shall find out soon enough, Bird."

* * *

"Ah, this is the infamous Julian Day," Bane said jovially.

"And you must be Bane," Julian said, offering his hand to the man. Bane pointedly ignored it.

"Please, sit," Bane said, gesturing to one of the chairs. Julian sat down in the chair next to Alexandria – she was still wearing the coat Bane had handed her earlier in the evening and she had fallen asleep as soon as she had sat down.

"Now, I suppose we're here to discuss those pesky terms and conditions," Julian stated.

"You are correct," Bane said. He stood across from those seated. "I want access to your employee at all times."

Julian balked.

"If you think I'm just going to serve Summer up on a platter just to slake your appetite, you are most surely wrong," He said angrily, pushing himself out of the chair. It landed with a clatter, waking up the girl next to him.

"I have no interest in having my way with the girl," Bane said angrily. He was insulted the man had even thought he would force himself on the woman. "I want access to her mind."

"You want information," Julian muttered. Alexandria looked between the two with confusion. "Why Alexandria?" He asked.

"Why anybody?" Bane stated. "Convenience."

"I cannot believe-"

"I can't believe you agreed to his terms without even figuring them out. Don't I get a say in this?" Alexandria asked, cutting her employer off.

"Ah. Yes. You can either do this willingly, or you will be forced to," Bane said. "Take your pick."

"Summer, we are leaving," Julian snapped, walking to the door.

"N-no," Alexandria said. She fiddled with the ends of the jacket sleeves.

"No? Summer, really, you work for me," Julian said.

"I can work for the both of you. It won't interfere."

"We need to plan for Valentine's Day," Julian said angrily.

"It's in a month. You can figure it out without me for the moment," Alexandria said.

"You would willingly help him?" Julian demanded.

"Yes. It's not just my health that would be affected if I didn't, Julian," Alexandria said, glancing toward Bane. "I'm upholding your word."

"My word means nothing to me," Julian said.

"We both know that's not true," Alexandria said, crossing her arms. Julian sighed angrily.

"Summer-"

"No. I'll be helping Bane. I promise it won't interfere."

"You know what will happen if it does," Julian threatened.

"I know."

And with that, Julian Day stormed out of the hide-out.

"He surprised me, niña. So did you."

"How?" Alexandria asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"He was worried for your safety. You were worried about his honor. You stood up for yourself."

"Well," Alexandria muttered, looking down at the ground. "He's worried with good reason."

"And yet he causes harm to you. Why would he worry?"

"A few years ago, um," Alexandria said, sitting back down. "A few years ago, I was raped. This was right before I started working for him small-time. Don't worry, I've had therapy. I've gotten over that bridge. I think, the most therapeutic part of my recovery was when Julian showed up, on my birthday no less, with a giant box and a small box," Alexandria smiled. "I didn't know what was in them, so I was slightly scared. He made me open the big one first," She said. She looked up at Bane. "I opened it, and my rapist was in the box. He was still alive. He was gagged and barely conscious, but as soon as he saw my face, his lit up in recognition. He tried to plead with me but the gag stopped him. Then Julian opened the next box for me. It was a set of knives. I was confused for a moment, but then the situation started to explain itself," Alexandria paused and took a deep breath. "Julian spoke to me. He said 'Today is a day of celebration. We are celebrating your birth. We will celebrate your rebirth.' He handed me one of the knives. I remember being nervous. What if I didn't do it right? Of course, there's no wrong way to kill a man, I guess, if you're not worried about being caught. Julian said, 'You will be born again. I will be your-" Alexandria cut herself off and rolled her eyes slightly. "Julian envisioned himself as my father. He views my beatings as punishments for disobedience. For being a terrible daughter. Anyway, I took the knife, and I-"

"You killed the man that caused you harm."

"No, that part comes later. I tortured him. Then I killed him. And I felt a lot better."

"And your therapy?"

"Therapy ended."

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, this is a very long chapter. Hopefully it makes sense.**_

_**Stitcher: We'll get around to Fall's death in a little bit. Right? Julian needs to help his people out!**_

_**Erik-is-my-angel1234: Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soonish, hopefully.**_

_**{Edit: This story is now complete because I got the best idea ever for a long!fic about these two. This'll just be like a prequel for it :) Don't worry, reviews will be answered in the first chapter of the proposed story. Possibly named Castle Down, but I'm not sure. I'll put the actual name of the sequel in the description of this.}**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
